US 2011/0199013 A1 describes a LED driver for controlling a LED array. A temperature sensor that measures a temperature of the LED array is coupled to the LED driver and provides the same with a corresponding measured temperature value. The LED driver can control the LED driver in dependence of the measured temperature value. The measured temperature value serves as a control signal that allows the LED driver to operate the LED array, such that the LED array temperature remains constant irrespectively of the ambient temperature.